Exit Stage Left
by Fele414
Summary: 5 years after ABA, Jodi is accepted to San Fransisco where an old flame is at. She's torn between the love of her life and her current boyfriend.
1. Exit Stage Left Chapter 1

Exit Left Part 1/?

# By: Fele414

Disclaimer and Summary:Okay I in no way own any part of the movie Center Stage.And for the readers this is my first piece of fan fic, I've written a lot of poetry but this is my first story.I was so psyched to see this section on the site.I have a really good story laid out in my head so I'm hoping that this will come out in print.

Jodi sat impatiently on her bed staring at the phone.Concentrating on it with her eyes she hoped it would make it ring faster.She was suddenly interrupted by a ring at the door.After debating for a moment she reluctantly got up to answer it.Cooper Nielson barged through the door scooping Jodi in his arms.She let out a delightful squeal of joy as he twirled her around."Morning beautiful, look what I got," he lifted up a bag of food from McDonalds.She put her hands on her hips disapprovingly, "now how am I suppose to dance in your ballet if you get me all fat?""That's exactly why I didn't get you anything."She looked at him shocked and jumped him for the bag, "alright you give me that!"Jodi tackeled Coop to the floor and they began screaming and laughing.

The phone rang and much to Cooper's dislike she jumped from the floor to answer it."Yes this is Jodi Sawyer, uh huh… oh really."Cooper tried to listen in on her conversation but to no success."Ohmigod, that's so great," she began to squeal in delight and finally hung up the phone."I got in," she repeated jumping up and down.Cooper just stared at her not knowing what she was talking about."Got into where," "I got into San Fransisco," she told him.Cooper's face fell flat not knowing whether to be shocked or angry, "but I thought we decided you weren't going to try for San Fransisco," "I know but I did it anyway."Momentarily calming down from her good news she realized how upset he actually was.She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "but what about my company, you're one of my leads?""Cooper, you'll get other leads."Then what about me?"She paused for a moment not knowing how to respond."You know I love you," "then marry me,""how many times do we have to talk about this Cooper," her voice grew loud in frustration."You know we're not ready," "no," he shot back, "I know you think we're not ready."She turned away in frustration, in made her angry that he was willing to do anything to keep in her in New York.He knew it was her dream to be in the San Fransisco Ballet, why couldn't he respect that?"Are you going there because of Charlie," Jodi's head instantly picked up at the mention of Charlie's name.She walked over to him and looked straight into his eyes, "Look, Charlie is my past, I'm in love with you," she leaned up and passionately kissed him.They broke apart and she smiled at him, "now, give me a hamburger or else," he smiled back at her, "come and get it."

3 weeks later… JFK Airport…

Jodi and Coop stood embraced in each other's arms neither wanting to let go."You know this doesn't change anything," she reassured him."Just remember I'll be there next month to see you," "I'm already counting the minutes till I see you again," she said."I just wanted to give you something before you get on that plane."He pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket and handed it to Jodi, "I know that you think we're not ready.It's not really big or anything, and ummm…., " he began to stammer."You don't, sigh, you don't' have to put it on now, it's just so you don't forget what you have back home.And when you're ready to put it on," she placed her hand on his lips quieting him down."This doesn't change anything Coop, I'll see you in a month."She gave him one more kiss and walked through the gate not looking back.

On the plane Jodi sat down and placed the small box in front of her.She didn't touch it almost too afraid too.She reached for the clasp on her necklace and took it off placing it next the box.She took the ring off the chain and carefully examined it, placing the ring down she slowly opened the box Cooper had given her."Oh Charlie," she whispered, "how can I face you again after what I did?"

To Be Continued…


	2. Exit Stage Left Chapter 2

Exit Stage Left Part 2/?

By: Fele414

Like I said before this is my first piece of fanfiction, so while I encourage reviews please make them constructive I can be very sensitive.Also I haven't read over it so I hope the grammar and what not isn't too bad.

Jodi sat in the back of the cab watching the busy streets of San Francisco.It wasn't all that different from New York.While the streets were busy they weren't an endless sea of taxis.The people walking down the sidewalks seemed a lot more carefree and friendlier.Typical skyscrapers were replaced by palm trees and people on roller blades.

The cab finally reached the San Francisco Theatrical Building.The place was crawling with dancers running to and from classes.Jodi couldn't help but smile at all the excitement going on around her.She looked around for Sarah Conner's office, she was the orientator.She finally stopped three young girls and asked them where it was.They pointed in the direction and she rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks.There at the end of the hallway was Charlie kissing another girl.

Jodi quickly dashed back around the corner before they could spot her.She leaned against the wall biting her lip nervously and clutching her necklace tightly in her hand.She peaked her head back around the corner to get a better look.The girl was her height and had short blond hair, she looked just like her.As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous.Jodi watched intently as Charlie gazed into the mystery girl's eyes.She was smiling ear to ear casually letting out a chuckle every now and then.But that didn't bother her as much as their body language.'Yep' she thought, they were definitely serious. 

"Excuse me miss," someone tapped Jodi on her shoulder, "miss, can I help you with something?"Jodi nearly fell over in surprise, she turned around to see a rather tall, gangly looking woman standing in front of her."Yes, yes sorry.Hi," she shook her hand."My name's Jodi Sawyer," "Oh, yes I've been waiting for you.""You must be Sarah Conner," "none other than."Ms. Conner pulled out a set of keys and started walking around the corner, Jodi hesitantly walked with her keeping up conversation."I'm so happy that you could join us, I know you'll just love it here.I have a schedule in my office for you classes and practice times.Oh there's Charlie, you'll have to meet him, he's just he nicest boy."Jodi began to shake her head, "um actually he looks a little preoccupied at the moment, "Oh nonsense girl, Charlie.How are you doing today?"Charlie picked his head up and caught glimpse of Ms. Conner and Jodi.If he was surprised he sure didn't let on. 

"Hi Ms. Conner… Jodi."Ms. Conner's face lit up, "so you two know each other, that's so great!""um yeah, Charlie and I went to ABA together.""Well then Charlie, I was going to show Jodi around, but if you're not busy you could do it, that would be super "actually," Charlie began to interrupt, "fantastic.Jodi here's the papers you two have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow."And as quickly as she had entered into Jodi's life, she left it.For a moment the two just stood there neither knowing exactly what to say after so long."Look Charlie, I know she kinda pushed you into this, you don't have too.""No, it's okay.Let me just tell Gretchen and I'll be back."

Jodi watched as the two talked, the mystery girl now known as Gretchen didn't look too happy.Gretchen finally picked up her bag rather sharply and passed Jodi giving her a dirty look.Charlie scratched his forehead and lightly hit the wall in anger.He picked up his bag and walked back over."She looked a little mad," Jodi spoke up."Yeah, she was.""I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any problems.Why don't you go talk to her, I'll be fine really."Charlie looked as if he was debating over it for a minute but then shook his head, "no it's okay, she'll get over it."The two started walking and for a minute the two were completely silent."So you two been dating long," Jodi started digging, "yeah for about a year now," "wow," she was surprised."So it must be pretty serious then between you two."Charlie didn't answer, "How's Coop?Last I heard you two were pretty serious.""Well you know, he's Coop. He's," "Jodi why are you here?"Jodi stopped walking and looked at Charlie almost not knowing what to say, "what do you mean," "you know what I mean, what exactly are you doing here, you were never interested in San Francisco."She looked down then continued walking again, "things change Charlie," "not some things," he shot back.

That night Jodi sat in her hotel room crying.She picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to her."Hello," "hi Eva," she could barely manage to talk over her sobs."Jodi, girl what's wrong?Why are you crying?""This was a mistake, a big mistake.I knew it would be hard to see him again but I didn't think it would be this hard.""Girl, calm down.I'm sure you're just exaggerating," "no Eva, no," she sobbed, "he hates me.And he doesn't even know.""know what Jodi?""The reason I broke up with him, " "why did you break up with him Jodi?""I'm sorry Eva, I can't tell you, I just can't tell you.""Jodi, I know you were going through a really difficult time when Charlie left.You wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks, sometimes the best thing you can do is confide in someone"Okay, you remember when Charlie got accepted to San Francisco, " "right.""Well he proposed to me, he told me that he couldn't imagine living his life without me.""And you refused, girl 'chu are so crrasy, what's wrong with you?""Eva, no matter how much I loved Charlie I couldn't just pick up and leave.San Francisco was his dream, being in Cooper's Ballet was mine.But there's something else," "uh oh, why doesn't that sound good," "because it's not.I got pregnant.""Whaaah," Eva yelled so loud Jodi had to take the phone away from her ear."Why didn't you tell me, what did Charlie say?""Nothing, I never told him.""What do you mean you didn't tell him, how could you not tell him something like that Jodi, girl what's wrong with you.""Look Eva, that was a really difficult time in my life.I couldn't ask Charlie to give up his dream and I wasn't willing to give up mine."" Don't tell me you got an abortion," "no, I mean I was thinking about it, but I miscarried.""Wait a second, I'm confused," Eva was freakin' on the phone."Charlie told me he caught you kissing Cooper and then you told him that you didn't love him."Jodi wiped the tears from her face and blew her nose, "I had to give him a reason to leave.He would never had left otherwise.I know it sounds twisted and bizarre but I did it all for him.I loved him too much to deny him his dream.""Well what happened to the ring?""I went to give it to him, but he wouldn't take it back and just left.Eva, I don't know what to do, I still love him, I never stopped.""Man I don't know what to tell you Jodi."


	3. Exit Stage Left Chapter 3

Exit Stage Left 3/?

By: Fele414

*I just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback that I've gotten.It's so exciting to know you all like my story.I'm going to try and keep it interesting, it will probably be a few more days until I can post another chapter.40 hours at work and 15 credit hours at school give me little time to myself, I'm sure most of you know how I feel. Once again I kinda just typed it up and won't have time to read it over for grammatical errors so if it doesn't all flow, then that's just too bad. Anyway, on with the story!!

Jodi arrived early before practice, she didn't really know her way around all that well and wanted to get more of a feel for it.She strolled down the endless hallways until she came upon a small lobby.It contained a couch, vending machine, and a bulletin board.Jodi wandered up to the board hoping to find someone looking for a roommate, it had been almost a week since she had arrived and she hadn't even begun looking for an apartment.Her gaze wandered over several pages until a particular ad caught her attention.She tore the paper from the board and stuffed it in her bag before rushing off to practice.

Later that day…

Practice had been long and enduring.In Cooper's ballet Jodi had always felt comfortable in her position, her self-confidence never faltered.But here, here she felt as tall as an ant.She could feel every time Charlie looked her way, and it felt as if he was burning a hole through her.

The apartment she had gotten off the ad was in a small complex just down the street from the Center, it was an older building, a split level Mexican design.She buzzed the apartment several times before someone finally picked up, "yeah?""Hi I'm Jodi Sawyer, I'm here about the room for rent.""Oh snapp, hold up, I'll be right down," the girl's accent was a thick New York accent, Jodi couldn't help but laugh at how much she sounded like Eva.The door opened and a girl taller than Jodi with dark red hair with spiral curls appeared."Hi," "hi," Jodi replied back a little nervously."My name's Jen," she introduced herself while sticking a piece of gum in her mouth."You seem pretty normal, why don't you come on up."Jodi followed her up to the apartment, it was nice she thought to herself.There was a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and 3 bedrooms."Are you the only one living here," Jodi asked walking through the dining area."No, Katie lives here too.She's in the San Francisco Ballet, she's real good too.""Really, so am I," "Well hey 'aint this a small world.Anywho, this would be your room, rent's 300 a month plus your share of the food and what not."Jodi shook her head, "wait are you offering me this room,""well yeah you do want it right?""Well of course," Jodi shocked back, "but I mean aren't you going to ask me any questions or anything?""Well you seem pretty descent, but okay.Ever been in jail?"Jodi shook her head no, "Okay then, you pass the test.They're just a few rules, no smoking and no drugs, you think you can handle that?""Uh, yeah I think so," "great, welcome home Jodi."

Later that day…

Jodi sat in what was now her new room.Surrounded by boxes Jen had insisted she move in right away.Jodi knew she meant soon, but she didn't think she meant that night.But Jen even took the time to go down to her hotel room and help her get all her boxes.Apparently her old roommate had left them stranded, what was it Jen had said Jodi thought, oh yeah, "well Jo, that was our old roommate, she met some guy and less than a month later poof, they were married, just like that can you imagine?She left us high and dry."Jen was nice, the two had bonded really well and San Francisco was starting to look better.

Jodi wandered into the kitchen, Jen was sitting on the counter painting her toenails."So where's Katie, I can't wait to meet her," "ah, she's probably with her boyfriend, you know how that goes.All she eva' twalks about is how much she loves him, and how she couldn't bare to lose him.I mean don't get me wrong or nothing, she's my friend and all but the girl is paranoid.I remember one time she had the cops up here breaking up a fight between her and her man because he called her by his ex's name or somethin'.If you ask me I think he's still hooked on some girl he left back home, but you didn't hear that from me.""hear what," "exactly," Jen answered back.

As if on cue the door opened and Katie walked through the door.Jodi's mouth dropped, "you," Katie spit out, "me?""What the hell are you doing here," "you two know each other," Jen asked."Yeah she's in my company," Katie answered."But, I thought your name was Gretchen," "Gretchen's my middle name, only Charlie calls me Gretchen."Of all the luck, Jodi thought."Now like I said, what the hell are you doing here?"Jen jumped down from the counter and put her arm around Jodi, "she's our new roommate."Gretchen dropped her bag and pointed at Jen, "can I have a word with you for a moment… alone?" The two girls walked over by the door and began whispering.Jodi tried to listen in but with their backs turned she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"How dare you get a new roommate without asking me first. Tell her she has to go," "I don't think so Gretch, she's nice.Besides, she's already paid for the next three months, and you know we need the money."Gretchen stomped her foot in frustration, "fine, but for the record I'm not very happy about this.""fine, duly noted."The two turned around, "sorry about that Jodi, you just caught me off guard a little bit."Gretchen eyed her evilly and gave a chilling grin, "well I don't know about you two ladies, but I'm going to spend the night at Charlies.I'll see you two in the morning."

Gretchen left and Jodi through herself on the couch sighing heavily."I don't' think she likes me,""no shit, I coulda' told ya that.What did you do to pist her off?"Jodi didn't answer, what could she say.She had only known Jen for a couple of hours, she didn't know where her loyalties were.Besides how could she admit it to her that she still loved Charlie when she couldn't' even admit it to herself.


	4. Exit Stage Left Chapter 4

Exit Stage Left Chapter 4/?

By: Fele414

Once again I would like to thank everyone for the feedback.It's really exciting when I sign on and I hear that, "you've got mail," and find a bunch of reviews from fanfiction.net.Anywho, I'm getting really quite excited with this story, and can't wait to continue.Once again, I barely have time to write this with my busy schedule and do not have time to have it beta-read or whatever they call it, and I don't have time to revise is myself, so please try and overlook all the grammar and spelling errors.Thanks again and enjoy my next installment.

The next day…

Jodi couldn't get out of bed, she felt so physically ill it hurt just to breath.She thought of calling Cooper, she missed hearing his voice, seeing his comforting smile; she felt bad for not calling him since the day she arrived, but not even Coop could console her right now.She laid in her bed staring out at the morning sun which soon became the afternoon sun, then finally the moon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door waking Jodi from her dream.What a wonderful dream she thought.In it she and Charlie were together… with their baby.But she knew it had to be a dream, nothing in life was ever that perfect and no one is as happy as that.

Jen peaked through the door, "Honey what is wrong with you," Jodi didn't answer, she just stared back at her."Come on out, I think there's someone who wants to see you."Jodi's interest peaked, wondering who would be here to see her, she didn't know anyone here."Who," "Charlie."She instantly shot out of bed slightly opening the door to get a good look, and sure enough, there was Charlie.She slammed the door, touching her hair, "I look like crap, I can't let him see me like this."That's just what Jen was waiting to hear, "I knew it," "knew what," "I knew there had to be something between you and Charlie to set Katie off like that last night.I just didn't know what, until now.What exactly went on between you two?"Jodi bit her lower lip, still not wanting to tell her, but having no other choice she conceded, "okay, tell you what.Help me get ready and I swear I'll tell you what happened tonight.""Deal."

Jodi strolled out of her room looking a great deal better than she felt.She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as Charlie's head picked up."Oh hey Jodi, you… you look great," "Thanks Charlie, um I don't think Katie's here.""Yeah I know, I actually came here to speak to you.She told me what happened last night.Ummm… do you think that we could talk about this alone," indicating to Jen in the back."Oh, I was just leaving ya' know.Have to walk the dog and all," "Jen, we don't have a dog," "oh yeah, good point.Maybe I'll go buy one."Charlie sat down on the couch as Jen passed by leaving the apartment.Jodi crossed her arms in nervousness.Those damn butterflies just won't go away she thought.Why was she so nervous?This was just Charlie.

"Charlie," she stepped forward, "what is it?""You know when I first saw you that day I was… I felt," Charlie searched for the right words."I missed you Jodi.Not having to see you in the last 2 years I was able to justify my anger toward you, especially once I heard that you and Cooper were an item again.That hurt, God that hurt," she could hear the emotion drip from his voice."But the second I saw you again, standing there in the hall, all those thoughts of anger and resentment were gone.The truth is Jodi, there will always be a part of me that will love you. I can't help that, but just like you have Coop I have someone too.I care about her a lot.I think it's love, not like the love we had, but different.""Good different," she's asked sitting next to him.He looked into her eyes for the first time since she told him she had fallen out of love with him and put on the bravest face he could."yeah, good different.I know it's going to be weird not only working together but you living with my girlfriend, but I was wondering if we could be friends.""Friends?""Jodi, too much has happened between us not to be friends.You probably know things about me no one else does."She nodded her head, "then friends it is."With a half easy smile the two hugged with an obvious passion rekindling within the two.I can't believe it, Jodi thought, he still cares.He still loves me.


	5. Exit Stage Left Chapter 5

Exit Stage Left 5/?

By: Fele414

Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thanks again for all the positive reviews and sorry that this took a few days to add a new chapter, unfortunately this chapter will be extremely short, 'cause I got to run off to work.Keep the reviews coming, I love 'em.

Almost 2 weeks later…

"And one and two and three and four," the coordinator directed, "good Jodi, excellent Charlie."It hadn't been Jodi's idea to pair up with Charlie, but Jack Bouvier one of San Francisco's leading choreographers, who by the way, had been sitting in class all day watching her with an uneasy glare.But Bouvier wasn't the only audience the two had.On the other side of the room was an envious Katie watched with hatred as Charlie lifted Jodi gracefully into the air.Until she had arrived her and Charlie had been partners and on their way to being the Ballet's top dance partners, but with the way things were looking, that was all over now.She was not going to let Jodi get away with this.

The coordinator stopped clapping, "that was great everyone, okay that's a wrap.See you tomorrow, same bat channel, same bat time.""You were really good today Jodi, being in Cooper's ballet really improved your technique," Charlie told her."Thanks, but it's not just me.Charlie I could never dance so well without a partner like you," "ah c'mon, I think you give me more credit than I deserve."

"Nevertheless, you two flow together."Jodi and Charlie looked over at Jack Bouvier who had been observing the two all day."Fitting each other and complimenting one another like to pieces of a puzzle coming together.You might have noticed I've been watching you two today, but the truth is I've been watching you for quite some time.Anyways, let me get to the point.I'm choreographing and producing a play for the company and I want you two to be it's stars.It's going to be a huge budget, I'm getting free reign."He grabbed Jodi's hands and lovingly stroked them, "my dear you would be so lovely, please tell me you'll be in my ballet."Jodi looked at Charlie then back at Jack, "okay I'll do it.As long as Charlie agrees too."Jodi gave him a pleaing looking, "now how can I refuse a look like that?Yeah, I'll do it.""Oh that's great, but we must start rehearsal right away, we have less than a month.I'll see you tomorrow at 10," and with that Mr. Bouvier scurried off.

Katie walked up with a puzzled look on her face, "what was up with that, what did Bouvier want?""He wants me and Charlie to be in his new ballet.""The new ballet that everyone is talking about?He wants you two to be in it?But you've only been here like 3 weeks, I have seniority.""Well I guess he thought Jodi would better suite the part," "well what's it about?""I don't know," Jodi answered, "I'll guess we'll find out tomorrow at rehearsal."


	6. Exit Stage Left Chapter 6

Exit Stage Left 6/?

By: Fele414

I now realize that the number of my chapters are getting rather high since they are so short.I don't like writing and don't have the time to write long chapters, so as a warning for the future, I might be combing some of the chapters to keep the number down.At least that way I won't end up with 20 little chapters.To be honest I never thought I would keep writing, I tend to lose interest, but with all the feedback and what-not, how could I stop?Enjoy the story.

Jodi's mind drifted back to a time and place she almost but never knew.It was Valentine's Day.New York was bright and breezy, and bustling with business.The streets were crowded like always and Jodi's eyes gazed across the street.The Empire State Building, 102 stories of incredible beauty she thought.She bit her lip in anticipation, in just a few minutes she would be on the observatory floor cradled in Charlie's warm embrace.She crossed the street, but something about the building just wouldn't allow her to draw her gaze away.It wasn't until she heard a loud horn that she look to see a taxi heading straight at her, but it was too late.

"Jodi wake up, honey get up," Jen shook her awake."What," Jodi was lost, where was she?"I was in New York, the Empire State Building," "no," Jen interrupted."You've just seen _An Affair to _Remember to many times."Realization finally set in, she just sat for a moment, "oh, okay.I'm going to bed, I have an early rehearsal."

The front door opened and Katie walked in.Closing the door behind her she placed her gym bag on the floor.Looking at the two girls she collapsed on the chair."You look tired, what have you been up to?Or should I ask?"Katie sat there for a moment tousling a piece of hair, "Charlie just wouldn't take no for an answer tonight.He's such a good fuck though, wouldn't you agree Jodi?"Jodi's mouth just dropped in shock, "excuse me?""Oh you know how good Charlie is in bed.He just never quits, he's like that Energizer bunny.But I don't have to tell you that, now do I.""Look you two, I don't like where this conversation is headed.Jodi didn't you say you were just goin' ta sleep?"Jodi looked at Jen thankful for an excuse to get out of there."Yeah, I have an early practice tomorrow.By the way Bouvier talks, Charlie and I will be spending lots of time practicing together.Goodnight guys."Jodi turned away from her roommates and smiled to herself knowing that wouldn't sit to well with Katie. 

"That sounds like a good idea to me too, I'll be seein' ya in the morning Katie," "night," Katie told her friend.She sat there for a moment contemplating the brief confrontation she and Jodi just had.She was going to make the next move, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do.The phone rang and she got up to get it."Hi, is Jodi there," she had recognized the voice belonging to Cooper.While the two had never spoken before, she had listened in on a few of his conversations with Jodi."Um no she's out with Charlie right now," "Uh," the voice immediately retracted taking a much deeper and melancholy tone."Do you know when she'll be back,""I don't know, those two are usually out pretty late.Can I take a message?""No, that won't be necessary, thank you." The phone on the other end hung up and the dial tone followed.Katie hung her phone up smiling to herself."Well, this should be interesting."

Days later…

Jodi and Charlie practiced day in and day out, and much to Katie's dismay were becoming very close again, very quickly.Jodi has soon come to find that Bouvier, while being a very compassionate choreographer, was a drill sergeant.He made people like Julia Simone look like an angel.The group finally broke for lunch and Charlie and Jodi decided to take a walk down to Du Pont's park.The sky was beautiful and the breeze strong.Jodi wrapped her hands around her arms trying to keep warm.Charlie taking note put his arm around her in effort to warm her up."It's the Santa Anna winds.You know there are all kinds of stories about those winds, how they make people do some crazy things.""No, I've never heard about it before, tell me," she looked up at him smiling.For a moment he lost himself in her eyes, he just stared at the curves of her face that he had memorized so long ago.

"It's said that people do things that they would normally never do.It's as if it has some kind of power over people making them lose all their inhibitions.""Like the force?""Yeah like the force.You know what today reminds me?"Jodi smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about.By this time the two were holding hands and absolutely glowing."Let me guess.It doesn't have anything to do with a certain Central Park and a fountain does it?""Yeah, yes it does."

The two grew quiet for a moment, Charlie seemed to almost seemed to shut down."We had some good times didn't we Charlie," he didn't say anything.Jodi started to worry, "so how's Cooper?He mustn't like being so far away from you," "You're right Charlie I don't."The two turned around to see Cooper Nielson standing behind them.Jodi backed away from Charlie not daring to look at him."Coop, what are you doing here?" 


	7. Exit Stage Left Chapter 7

Exit Stage Left 7/?

By: Fele414

Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I've been really really busy.I barely have time to write this, so you can only imagine the time I have to read over for grammatical errors and whatnot, so please forgive me if some of it's a little rough to read.Keep the reviews coming, if I don't get enough of them I won't continue.Enjoy…

"What do you mean what am I doing here, we agreed I'd be here in a month.Or did you forget, I didn't," Cooper's face was filled with anger."I didn't forget," Jodi said barely above a whisper.She looked over at Charlie, "um, Charlie could we have a few minutes alone."His gaze fell to the ground looking almost defeated."Sure," he said, "it wouldn't be the first time you chose Cooper Nielson over me," the last part so low neither of the other two heard him."I'll meet you back at the studio, okay?""Yeah, I'll see you there."

"So you and Charlie huh, figures,""it's not how it looks," Jodi sighed in frustration."Look, there's just something between me and Charlie that you'd never understand," "well what is it?"She looked away, _I was pregnant with his child_, she wanted to say."I can't tell you," "you can't tell me?"Cooper began to circle around her putting his hand to his chin, "well let's see what could it be," "jesus Coop, what is your deal with Charlie.We're just friends.""My deal," he ran up to her grabbing her arms, "my deal is that my girlfriend never stopped loving him, even while you pretended to love me.Look at me Jodi, look what you're doing to me.I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't dance because of you.I call you 10 times a day and every time they tell me you're out with Charlie.I mean what could it be, did you have his kid or something?"Jodi's face froze in horror giving Cooper his answer, "that's it isn't it, you and Charlie had a kid."Jodi pulled away from him, "no, of course that's not it.What would make you say such a thing, how dare you Coop.""Eva told me," Jodi stopped in her tracks and spun around to him, "look I don't know what Eva told you, but," "damn it Jodi, stop lyeing to me, stop lying to yourself."Jodi now crying looks away from Cooper unable to look at him."I have to go," she managed to say, "I have to get back to rehearsal.Why don't you give me a call later tonight and we can talk.""Sure, whatever."

Jodi made the long trek back to the dance hall however; the journey seemed a lonely this time around.The winds that seemed so magical just a half an hour ago now seemed threatening.Just off in the distance dark clouds threatened down pour, urging Jodi to push forward or risk getting soaked.Now within view of the studio she could see Charlie standing by the stairs.A smile stretched across her lips, but soon disappeared once she noticed Katie standing with him.Katie saw Jodi approaching in the distance and grabbed Charlie kissing him passionately.She tried not let it affect her, but she couldn't help it.Charlie pulled away looking up to see Jodi walking toward them.He went to call her name but Katie saw to that and pulled him into another kiss.Pulling away he was too late, she ran up the stairs into the building before he could get a word out.He looked at his girlfriend and sighed, "look I have to get back, why don't we meet up afterward I really need to be with you right now."She placed her palm on his cheek and smiled wickedly, "whatever you want darling."

During the rest of rehearsal neither one of the two said a word to each other.The tension between the two was obvious and Bouvier could sense something was wrong."Okay, what's going on here?You guys just are concentrating, Jodi you arms look like to pieces of spaghetti and Charlie, your center's off."He waited for a response from them, but neither spoke up."Alright then, maybe you guys just need a break.I'll call it quits for tonight, but I want you two here half an hour early tomorrow so we can work on warm ups together."Jodi grabbed her bag and ran out of there before Charlie could even catch up to her.

Later that night…

Jodi sat crying on the couch with a box of tissues in her hand.Jen walked into the room looking at Jodi, "girl why are you crying now?Oh, it's _Sleepless in Seattle_, I love this movie yo."Jen sat down and after a few minutes she was crying to."I hate this part man.When she finds the backpack and thinks she missed them.""Ssshhhh," Jodi tried to quite her down, "look the elevator's opening.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Katie came running in."You bitch," "which one," Jen asked."Her!I'm sure you had nothing to do with Charlie breaking up with me tonight, now did you?What, it's not enough that you had Cooper Nielson, you had to take my man too?"Jodi felt a ping of anger growing within the pit of her stomach, the likes she had never felt.All the pent up frustration and stress from Charlie, the new ballet, and Katie was finally about to be released."Look, I have no idea what your talking about, but you have no clue what Charlie and I have been through what we were.""Exactly," Katie pointed her finger at her, "what you were!Charlie's mine now, I've worked hard at making him happy and you come here and in just a few weeks you ruin everything!""You know what?You're attitude really sucks, and I am not going to put up with it anymore!You hear me!You may think Charlie loves you, but there will always be a piece of him that you can never touch, the piece that belongs to me.And as much as you want to deny it, it's a rather large portion.Now if you'll excuse me, the sight of you is making me nauseous."Jodi grabbed her jacket and ran out of the apartment.


	8. Exit Stage Left Chapter 8

Exit Stage Left Chapter 8

Can you believe it!? I actually updated this story. My life has been so hectic that I just have absolutely no time. I didn't really have time to read over it so I hope that it's okay to read. I love the reviews, but please none on grammar or how to properly publish writing on the web. I really don't have time to deal with it.

Jodi walked the streets of San Francisco not knowing where she was. Then again, she really didn't care. She felt so lost, lost in mind, in body, and in San Francisco. She pulled out her cell phone debating whether to call Cooper or Charlie. Bitting her lip in frustration and running her hand through her hair, she sat down on the curb. She tried to think of happier times like the week her and Charlie spent in Hawaii, when everything was so perfect. "Well hello, what do we have here?" Jodi turned around to see a dark figure standing over her. "I was uh, just leaving," the terror began to rise within her body. "Oh come on now, a pretty little thing like you. I bet we could have a lot of fun." Getting up Jodi backed away, "I don't think so." The dark figure stepped closer grabbing onto her, "oh, I think so."

Elsewhere...

Charlie sat in front of his television only half watching it. A part of him never wanted to see Jodi again, but another part of him wanted to call her that very moment. Unfortunately his stubborn pride got in the way and he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. The doorbell rang and half expecting to see Jodi, Charlie jumped up to answer it. "Cooper," he stepped back surprised. "I went to see Jodi but she wasn't there. Her roommate said she was probably here and gave me the address." "Well she's not, so unless you have anything else to say have a goodnight." "Wait, Charlie... I need to ask you some things. It's kind of important." Charlie saw that Cooper was actually sincere, "yeah okay man, come on in." The two sat down and for a minute neither of them said anything. "Charlie, I don't know how... I just need to, I have to ask you, do you still love Jodi?" He didn't know how to respond, of course he did, he never stopped, but how was he suppose to tell Cooper that. "Yeah, I do." "Well then, I think there's some things you need to know. Do you mind if we take a walk?" Charlie nodded his head, "sure, but this better be good Coop," "trust me, you definitely want to hear what I have to say." Charlie grabbed his jacket and the two began to walk out. The phone rang and Cooper shot Charlie a look, "don't worry, the machine will pick it up," and with that he locked the door.

Somewhere on the streets of San Francisco...

Jodi ran as fast as she could trying to get away from her assailant. She trembled and cried as she heard his footsteps just behind her. She ducked behind a corner and for a moment she thought she had lost him. She took the opportunity to call for help and without thinking dialed 1 on her speed dial. 'Please Charlie pick up,' she thought to herself. The machine picked up, "Charlie please be scanning, please pick up! There's this guy he's chasing me, he's going to find me, help me," her voice was interrupted by a deep rough voice, "aww, there you are," Jodi dropped her phone as the guy grabbed her and threw her to the ground. 


	9. Exit Stage Left Chapter 9 Part A

Exit Stage Left

  
Exit Stage Left: Chapter 9 Part A  
By: Fele414  
Visit My Website @  
[http://www.geocities.com/fele414][1]

*This story is dedicated to lovuraqt(I hope I spelled that right) I know it's been awhile since I've updated so I won't make excuses, I guess you can say it's a mix between school, boyfriend, and writers block. Luckily I have had an inspiration and will continue on with my story with renewed interest. Thank you to all those wonderful comments and once again please keep the grammar ones to a limit, I really don't have time to reread this stuff.

** Charlie's Apartment...**

The door to Charlie's apartment opened and he and Cooper came walking through. "I'm sorry man," Charlie said as he looked around his apartment, "I just got to get it real quick, then we can talk." "Hey," Cooper ran his hands through his hair nervously, "it's no problem." He walked over to the answering machine noticing a blinking light indicating a message was left. "Hey you got a message, you want me to play it?" Charlie looked up from the kitchen shaking his head, "nah, don't worry about it." Biting his lip Charlie was getting anxious to hear what it was Cooper had come to apartment to tell him. "So anyway, what exactly was it," but before he could finish Cooper pushed play on the machine, "gee thanks Coop." 

A panting of sort could be heard and the two look at each other funny, finally sounds of grunting and heavy breathing grew louder. Charlie walked over to the machine with a puzzled look on his face, "what's this," Charlie please be scanning," they both instantly recognized Jodi's voice. They listened as she pleaded over the phone. The pleas turned to screams as they heard her assailant's rough voice yelling at her, finally the machine beeped and hung up. Charlie immediately picked up the phone and called her cell, but there was no answer. He screamed into the phone hoping he would make her pick up but only her voice mail came on. "Call the police," Cooper said. Grabbing his jacket, Charlie threw the portable to Cooper, "You call her, I'm going to find her," "Charlie, you don't even know where to look." Charlie looked at him one last time before leaving through the door. With a tear in his eye he looked away, "I still have to try, I have to find her. Coop, I know we both love her, but I can't live without her," and with that he was out the door.

**Okay, okay I know that was really short but... there will be more I promise. I just have to get back into the swing of things and David just called so I gotta run. **

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/fele414



End file.
